Ronnikins and Juliet
by ronandhermione4ever1
Summary: *Complete!*A muggle play is coming to Hogwarts and it is none other than...
1. Tryouts

Chapter One  
Try-outs  
  
"Ron! Harry!" called Hermione and she ran into the common room clutching a piece of paper in her hands, "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Can't believe what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh! Dumbledore is putting on a play for the school, oh its one of my favorites!" said Hermione looking at the piece of parchment lovingly.  
  
"What play?" asked Harry looking up from his Astronomy star chart.  
  
"The fabulous muggle play Romeo and Juliet!" said Hermione. "Oh! I can't wait for the try-outs!"  
  
"What's it about?" asked Ron, who didn't know anything about muggle anything.  
  
"It's about two young teenagers and their forbidden love," said Hermione, "a tragic play by William Shakespeare."  
  
"William what now?" asked Ron still looking confused.  
  
"William Shakespeare, a great play writer of the early ages," said Hermione then stared at the piece of parchment, "its says here only prefects can try- out for the part of Romeo and Juliet. Oh! I am going to try out for Juliet!"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who smiled. They both liked it when Hermione found something she loved passionately (besides books that is).  
  
"Ron! You could play Romeo!" said Hermione gleefully.  
  
Ron's head shot to look at her.  
  
"I don't know Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"Oh! Don't be silly here's a copy of the script," said Hermione breathlessly.  
  
She thrust a large stack a paper onto his lap.  
  
Ron looked through it, his eyes quickly zooming across the page.  
  
"Please do it!" thought Hermione, "please do it!"  
  
Ron's eyes reached the last page and froze.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron slowly, "you do realize that there is a kiss scene at the end of this play right?"  
  
"Of course," said Hermione briskly, "I would much rather kiss you than some bloke from another house I don't know very well."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were trying to control their blushing. Harry found all this very amusing he leaned back in his chair put his hands behind his head and watched the very amusing situation.  
  
"Oh! Really!" said Ron surprised at what she had just said. "Okay I'll try- out then."  
  
"Oh! Ron this will be wonderful!" said Hermione, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I going to bed and telling Ginny about this she will want to play one of the lesser characters because only prefects can try-out of the main ones. Good night Harry. Ron!"  
  
Hermione dashed upstairs.  
  
"Looks like Hermione has a crush," said Harry, in a singsong voice, still leaning back in his chair looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"No she doesn't," stammered Ron, "its just that nobody else in Gryffindor could try-our for Romeo!"  
  
"Looks like Ron has a crush back!" said Harry, still in his singsong voice, and Ron chased him up to the dormitories.  
  
~**********~  
  
"Ginny!" cried Hermione as she burst into the room. "Dumbledore is putting on the play of Romeo and Juliet and is letting students try-out for it."  
  
Ginny, who at least knew the story and author vaguely looked very excited?  
  
"Really," said Ginny, "I wish I could be Juliet, but I don't have the talent."  
  
"Yes you do," said Hermione, "but you can't try-out for that part anyway its for prefects only, same with Romeo."  
  
"Oh! Well," said Ginny, "the are other characters."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, "will you try-out?"  
  
"Of course!" said Ginny and then smiled, "so I'm guessing that Ron is trying out for Romeo."  
  
"I made him!" said Hermione, "still I think that I made it really obvious that I liked him."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Ginny, "the only reason I noticed over the summer was because of the dream where you woke up screaming Ron's name and something about saving the love of your life from You-Know-Who."  
  
"Well," said Hermione wanting to get off the subject, "try-outs are tomorrow afternoon in the Great Hall and then results will be posted at dinner."  
  
"Alright," said Ginny and then yawned, "well I'm going to bed see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "Good night Gin!"  
  
~**********~  
  
Hermione woke-up looked at her clock and got up quickly. It was 7:00 and even being a Saturday, she still wanted to get to the great hall to learn about her Juliet competition. She brushed her hair and quickly got dressed and went down to the great hall.  
  
When she got there the play was all anybody was talking about.  
  
"I can't wait to see if I can be Juliet," said Hannah Abbott over at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"There is no doubt that Draco and I will be Romeo and Juliet," Pansy was saying to a gang of Slytherin girls.  
  
Hermione took her seat.  
  
"Hermione are you okay," said a voice behind her.  
  
She whirled around to find Ron looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, "just nervous about try-outs now that I know the competition."  
  
"You'll do fine!" said Ron, looking nervous himself, "you're the prettiest out of all these girls."  
  
"Thanks, but I just don't think I have what it takes!" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast and spent the time until lunch practicing the play with Ron.  
  
"Romeo o Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo! Deny thy father and refuse thy name: Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet," recited Hermione.  
  
"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo," said Ron, and Hermione had to admit he sounded pretty convincing when he spoke.  
  
"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel? Hi Harry!" said Hermione, very much breaking the mood.  
  
"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" asked Harry, sitting down on the couch beside Ron.  
  
"Practicing for the play," said Ron handing Harry an extra script.  
  
"Harry! Are you trying out for the play?" asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "I thought I'd give a shot at one of the lesser roles."  
  
"That's great we could all be in this together," said Hermione. "Who are you trying out for?"  
  
"Romeo's friend, " said Harry eyeing Ron, "thought that would be appropriate."  
  
"If I make it, of course," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, you will!" said Hermione, "you have to!"  
  
"Hermione," said Harry grinning, "why do you want Ron so bad? Could it be the kiss scene?"  
  
"Harry James Potter!" screamed Hermione and she threw a pillow at him, "you know perfectly well that's not the reason. Just look at my other choices: Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and.(there was a slight pause where she made a face of utter disgust).and.Malfoy!"  
  
Ron and Harry both grimaced at the thought of Draco kissing Hermione, though for different reasons.  
  
"So that's why!" said Hermione, "would you rather watch me kissed Ron or Draco, Harry?"  
  
Harry knew the answer.  
  
"Ron," said Harry, Harry saw Ron blush.  
  
"Well, Harry you'll be very pleased to know that Ginny is trying out for my nurse, Lavinia," said Hermione, "so you'll be able to goggle over her at play practice too!"  
  
Harry started to sweat. He turned to look at Ron who was looking at him in a state of pure shock.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um.nothing.Ron.Why would you think that?" asked Harry loosening the tie on his uniform.  
  
"You've been goggling over my sister!" said Ron, now standing up.  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry turning to her, "why did you have to go and say that in front of him!"  
  
"So its true!" said Ron putting his hands in a fist.  
  
"Oh! Ron!" said Hermione and she put her hand on his fist, which loosen slightly under Hermione's Touch, "please, just.chill!"  
  
"Fine!" said Ron, "but Harry if you hurt her I'll."  
  
Harry cut him off.  
  
"I know! You'll crucio me then imperious me off a cliff onto sharp jagged rocks with man eating Hippogriffs put around them to eat my remains!" he said, "Ron I am not going to hurt her, I ma probably not even going to tell her that I like her!"  
  
"Okay!" said Ron, "just, ugh, lemme go up and get ready for the try-outs."  
  
With that he walked up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"You like Ron! You like Ron!" said Harry with his singsong voice.  
  
Hermione her script, rolled it up and started beating Harry over the head with it. Harry started to run and she chased all over the Common Room until he went up to the boys' dormitories and slammed the door.  
  
~**********~  
  
Ron came down in a Romeo suit he had managed to talk Neville into letting him borrow (why he had one was a mystery to him). Harry took one look at him and began rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"That suit suits you Ron!" he said between his breaths.  
  
"Well Harry your tights don't look to manly either," said a voice from behind them.  
  
Ron turned to see Hermione standing on the last step of the stairs. Wearing a Juliet gown. It was blood read with white see through sleeves and there were roses circling the waist. She had already braided her hair with tiny roses. Ron walked over to her.  
  
"Malady," he said and bowed and offered her his hand for the last step.  
  
"Good Sir," said Hermione, playing along, taking his hand and curtsying while he kissed her hand.  
  
They both turned to Harry, Ron still holding Hermione's hand. And for the first time since they had heard about the play they saw him look absolutely serious.  
  
"You two look right like that," said Harry, and he went through the portrait hole and out of sight.  
  
Hermione stepped down and Ron offered her his arm (though awkwardly because of what Harry had just said) she took and they walked out of the portrait hole together.  
  
They both blushed when they heard the Fat Lady saying, "There goes the cutest couple in Hogwarts."  
  
They made it to the Great Hall. It looked like Hogwarts went 15th century between breakfast and lunch. Everyone was wearing beautiful gowns and robes and funny looking hats. Ron could just make out Dobby on the floor picking up hats that had fallen and stuffing them in his new yellow plaid jacket.  
  
"Shall we," said Hermione, breaking him out of his daze.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron and they walked up toward were sheets were posted. Hermione reached the sheet labeled "SO YOU'RE TRYING OUT FOR JULIET."  
  
She read:  
  
FOR ALL THE YOUNG PREFECTS TRYING OUT FOR JULIET PLEASE CONPLETE THE  
FOLLOWING TASKS.  
  
FIND A ROMEO TO AUDITION WITH.  
CHOOSE A DIALECT TO PREFORM IN FRONT OF THE CAST DIRECTORS  
MAKE SURE THAT DIALECT HAS PARTS FOR BOTH ROMEO AND JULIET  
  
THIS COUNTS AS THE AUDITION FOR BOTH ROMEO AND JULIET SO MAKE SURE THAT  
THE ROMEO YOU HAVE SELECTED AGREES WITH THE DIALECT YOU HAVE CHOOSEN.  
WHILE YOU ARE WAITING YOUR TURN TO AUDITION IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO  
PRACTICE THE LINES WITH EACH OTHER!  
  
"Ron!" yelled Hermione trying to find him for the sheets for Romeo and Juliet were far apart, "Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron and Hermione saw his red hair moving towards her. She smiled, she loved his red hair.  
  
"Ron will you be my Romeo!" said Hermione in fake theatrical voice; she even put the back of her hand to her forehead in a fake faint.  
  
"Why of course!" said Ron in an equally fake voice, "I would have no other!"  
  
The both laughed and made their way to a private corner.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione taking her script out of her bag.  
  
"Um.Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"I forgot my script in the boys' dormitory do you think we could share?" asked Ron.  
  
"Alright," said Hermione slowly and she pulled her chair up against Ron's, they both blushed. Harry walked passed them with Ginny and he eyed them and mouthed (in his singsong voice) "Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree." Then they were sucked in by the crowd.  
  
"Okay," said Ron looking at the script, "Hermione?"  
  
"What?" she asked then looked down at the sheet and quickly threw it in her bag.  
  
"Why were there hearts all over your paper with the name Hermione W. on it?" asked Ron raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Because," said Hermione, "There is a kid that lives next door to my parents, I see him every summer his name is Keith Wazowski, and he is very attractive."  
  
"Who the heck is Keith Wazowski!?" she thought to herself, "that was the stupidest story ever! Well my other option 'Oh! Yeah Ron! I want us to get married!' Or in other words the truth."  
  
"Oh!" said Ron and he looked down and was Hermione mistaken or did he look upset.  
  
"Okay!" said a voice that boomed over the Great Hall, It was Dumbledore. "The first to try out for Romeo and Juliet are Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Hermione and Ron saw Draco and Pansy get up from their two gangs and step towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Who does Pansy thinks she kidding," said Ron, Hermione turned to look at him, "if she thinks she has even a small chance of beating you at this part than she's off her rocker!"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well I don't see why Draco's even trying with you trying out for Romeo!" said Hermione! "He pathetic if he thinks he can beat my Romeo!"  
  
Ron blushed deep red, at the thought of Hermione calling him her Romeo!  
  
They practiced their lines (which would be the ones they were practicing in the Common Room).  
  
Finally they saw the door at the far end of the Great Hall open and close and Draco and Pansy came out looking very proud of themselves.  
  
"Wait till we get in their!" said Hermione looking at Pansy, skipping joyfully over to her gang of Slytherin girls, "we'll blow them away if they told her she did good!"  
  
"The next pair for the part of Romeo and Juliet will be Ron and Hermione!" boomed Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Here we go!" said Hermione and they walked hand in hand through the door.  
  
~**********~  
  
Ron and Hermione were talking in the common room.  
  
"I think we did excellent!" said Hermione joyfully.  
  
"Yeah well I can charm teachers with my looks now can I," said Ron, "at least your beautiful."  
  
"Ron how could you say that!" said Hermione standing up, "what do you mean I beautiful.remember this!" She pulled at the strands of bushy brown hair now woven in a tight braid. "Looks terrible."  
  
"No Hermione can we just drop it!" said Ron putting his head in his hands.  
  
Just then Harry came rushing through the door.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," he said, quite out of breath, "the sheets are posted, about who plays who!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at one another before jumping up.  
  
"Well Harry!" said Hermione joyfully, "what part did I get?"  
  
"Well Hermione," Harry started out slowly.  
  
"Oh for the love of Godric!" said Hermione, "just tell me who I am!"  
  
"Okay, Hermione you're Juliet!" said Harry looking happy for her.  
  
Hermione paused as if in a state of shock before jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes! Ron! Yes! We'll be the best Romeo and Juliet ever seen!" said Hermione as Ron went around to look at the paper.  
  
"Just think of the poster that will be put up," said Hermione, "Romeo and Juliet, starring Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"And when the play is over we'll get a standing ovation!" said Hermione still jumping up and down.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"And the everyone will come to congratulate us! We'll become famous!" she screamed.  
  
"HERMIONE!" both Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Ron isn't Romeo," said Harry, "Romeo is."  
  
~*********~ OH! NO! Cliff Hanger! Who is Romeo! See next chapter! Please Review! 


	2. Play Practice

Chapter 2  
Play Practice  
  
(Rewind) "HERMIONE!" both Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Ron isn't Romeo," said Harry, "Romeo is."  
  
(Okay, Next Chapter) "Who," said Hermione, and Ron actually saw her eyes tear up.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Malfoy!"  
  
Then Hermione started to cry. No. More like weep hysterically. She collapsed on the couch. Ron went over to her and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. He looked up and Harry and gave in a look that said, "what in the name of Honeydukes am I supposed next!"  
  
Harry motioned for him to put her head in his lap.  
  
After giving Harry a very, very mean scowl he laid Hermione down so that she was crying on his lap. Ron looked at him again asking what he should do.  
  
Harry motioned for him to stroke her hair.  
  
Ron looked at him weird. Then, as if Hermione might bite him if he did it too quickly took her hair and pulled it gently out of the braid and then began to stoke her hair. Ron heard Hermione gasp and was going to pull away but Harry shook his head no, so he continued. Hermione had stopped crying out loud but she was shaking and tears still were coming down her cheeks and soaking his pants.  
  
"What am I going to do?" asked Hermione still weeping.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry with the same question. He saw Harry mouth the words "Shh! It's okay!" Ron took a deep breath. But before he could say anything Harry got up and went to leave. He looked at Ron who mouthed, "Where in Gyffindor do you think you're going!"  
  
Harry mouthed back, "To leave you two alone." When he said "you two" he pointed at Hermione then at him.  
  
Ron wanted to punch Harry as he walked out the portrait hole. But his attentions were brought back to Hermione soon when she sniffled. He kept stroking her hair saying, "Shh! It's okay, Hermione!" and "Everything's going to be alright!"  
  
After what seemed like forever (even though Ron didn't mind! I mean this is the kinda thing he dreamed about with Hermione. Being the one to comfort her rather than making her cry) she stop and when he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
He was about to try and lift her head up when she snuggled closer to him and mumbled a Romeo and Juliet line in her sleep. He smiled and looked out the window at the dark night. He hadn't gotten Romeo. He was going to play Gregory, a man only in the first scene. But as long as Hermione didn't love Draco, which it was kinda obvious that she didn't, he would at least try to be civil about it.  
  
He kept unconsciously stroking Hermione's hair until he too fell asleep.  
  
~**********~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with surprise. It had been the absolute best sleep she EVER had! When she tried to get up to stretch she felt something tighten around her waist. Hermione felt a pang of fear. She looked down at her waist and saw an arm wrapped around her protectively. She also felt a hand placed on top of her hair. She turned around slightly and saw Ron. He was sleeping and he looked so cute! Hermione noticed him mumbling incoherent things. She never wanted to leave. She snuggled up closer to him, with her hand still on his lap and she took in the scent of his shirt. He smelled like cinnamon. She soon fell asleep again in Ron's arms.  
  
~**********~  
  
Harry awoke in the boys' dormitories feeling groggy, he hadn't come back from the library for a while and he didn't remember anything after saying the password to open the portrait hole door. He looked around. It was Saturday and everyone else was up and eating breakfast. Then all of a sudden there was a red blur that burst through the door. At first Harry thought it was Ron until the red blur turned in to Ginny standing there out of breath. Harry's heart kinda skipped seeing her there in her nightdress.  
  
"Harry," she said gasping for breath, "you have to come and see this!"  
  
Harry looked at her questioningly before following her out of the dorm. She lead in down the staircase and Harry saw what had excited Ginny so. There in front of him was Ron and Hermione asleep. Ron with his arms wrapped around Hermione and Hermione with her head facing Ron's chest, still on his lap.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Ginny quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Harry, "I left them when Ron was comforting Hermione about Draco being Romeo."  
  
"EW!" said Ginny covering her mouth.  
  
"Um, Ginny," said Harry slowly.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny looking up at him with her gorgeous eyes.  
  
"I was kinda wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," said Harry, "we could go to play practices together you are Lady Montague and I am Montague, we could, um, walk together."  
  
"Okay," she said smiling, and then she looked over at the sleeping Ron and Hermione and giggled. "Do you think we should wake them up?"  
  
"Nah!" said Harry, "Its bad enough that all of Gryffindor knows, let them wake up on their own."  
  
They walked out of the portrait hole hand in hand.  
  
~**********~  
  
Ron finally awoke.  
  
He yawned. He still hadn't opened his eyes. As he started to remove his hands to stretch, he felt someone moan in complaint.  
  
"What the-," started Ron and he opened his eyes for the first time. The light coming in through the windows blinded him for a moment. Then when his eyes adjusted, a shock met him. He wasn't in his room; he was in the common room. The heard someone moan in complaint again and looked down to see Hermione snuggling against his torso. He was starting to panic.  
  
"If we have been like this all this time than everyone in Gryffindor must have seen us!" thought Ron in fright.  
  
Then he felt Hermione stir.  
  
"Ron?" she asked sleepily before dropping her head back on his lap.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered. He pushed the air away from her face and put his face by her ear and again whispered, "Hermione."  
  
Her eyelashes flickered open. Then she sat up quickly.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"About," said Ron looking around for the time then he spotted the large clock, "Geez! It's two thirty! We have play practice in a half an hour!"  
  
Ron saw realization dawn on Hermione's face and she looked like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron giving her hand a squeeze. "It, it won't be that bad!"  
  
"Yes! Ron! Yes it will!" she said and she stood up, "just imagine if you had to kiss him!"  
  
"Hermione listen!" said Ron standing up, "just think of this as another mission and when your on a mission you see it though no matter what, because your strong. Now all you have to do is be strong. Besides its not like you like him or anything!"  
  
"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" said Hermione, "but thanks Ron, well I gotta get ready!"  
  
Ron watched her run upstairs.  
  
"Why now!" he thought to himself, "I have to fall for her now! Now that she has to go and kiss some bloke that I hate in front of me!"  
  
He went up to the boys' dormitories and got ready.  
  
~**********~  
  
"Alright everyone!" said Snape in a low voice that echoed through the Great Hall, "settle down and we will begin the rehearsal.  
  
"Great!" said Ron to Harry, "not only do I have to watch Draco kiss Hermione, but Snape gets to be the teacher that directs the whole thing!"  
  
"Ron's got a crush," sang Harry, "Ron has a crush!"  
  
"Now we will begin with "A Hall in Capulet's House!" everyone in that scene please rise and come up," Snape ordered.  
  
A bunched of first years came up (they played servants), Ernie Macmillan who played Capulet, Hermione who played Juliet, Draco who played Romeo, and many others.  
  
"Alright begin!" said Snape and he lead back in his chair to watch.  
  
A first year stepped forward with his script.  
  
"Where's Potpan, that he helps not to take away? He shifts a trencher? He snapes, I mean scrapes, a trencher!" said the first year.  
  
Another first year stepped forward.  
  
"When good manners shall lie all in one or two men's hands and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing." He said.  
  
They play continued with ease.  
  
"Will you tell me that? His son was but a ward two years ago," said Ernie as Capulet.  
  
Then Ron started to get uneasy as Draco stood there by the edge of the "stage" looking at Hermione dancing.  
  
[To a Servingman, Crabbe] "What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand Of yonder knight?  
  
Crabbe looked stunned, Draco had to whisper Crabbe lines to him before he said, "I know not, sir."  
  
"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night," said Draco poetically. Harry turned to see Pansy crying, see had gotten the part of Juliet Nurse.  
  
Ron was cracking his knuckles as he watched Draco swoon over Hermione.  
  
"It's not real!" he kept repeating in his head, "this isn't for real! This isn't for real!"  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," said Draco to Hermione.  
  
Ron wanted to scream.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," said Hermione.  
  
And now Ron wanted to cry.  
  
"It's not real!" he thought to himself, "Stop beating yourself up about it!"  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," said Draco.  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," answered Hermione.  
  
"Alright," said Snape, "that's enough of that! Lets go to 'Verona. A public place.'"  
  
Ron got up. Gregory was in this scene. Ron looked around. Neville got up, he played Sampson. Dean got up as well and walked onto the stage, played Abraham. So did Seamus he played Benvolio.  
  
"Okay!" said Snape, "start!"  
  
"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals," said Neville nervously.  
  
"No, for then we should be colliers," said Ron in his best actor's voice.  
  
"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw," said Neville still shaking, but getting better.  
  
"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar," said Ron who looked over at Snape.  
  
He was speaking in hushed voices with Draco and Snape was, LAUGHING!  
  
"I strike quickly, being moved," said Neville.  
  
"But thou art not quickly moved to strike," said Ron not really playing attention any more. He knew his lines perfectly already. He had memorized them while Draco and Hermione were on stage.  
  
"A dog of the house of Montague moves me," said Neville looking at Ron trying to make eye contact with him, Ron knew that made him less nervous.  
  
"To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away," said Ron, making eye contact with Neville so he would not be as nervous.  
  
"A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's," said Neville, who now that he had somewhere to look besides the crowd, was doing great!  
  
"That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes to the wall," said Ron pretending to be acting better than Neville.  
  
"True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall," said Neville.  
  
Some of the girls looked angry at the line, not at Neville, but at Shakespeare for writing that women are the weaker race.  
  
"The quarrel is between our masters and us their men," said Ron eyeing Neville, the next line as a long on and Ron wasn't sure whether Neville would remember it all.  
  
"'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids, and cut off their heads," said Neville, Ron was proud of Neville for remembering.  
  
"The heads of the maids?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; take it in what sense thou wilt," said Neville wavering a bit.  
  
"They must take it in sense that feel it," said Ron.  
  
"Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh," said Neville, who looked like he didn't know what that line meant at all.  
  
"'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes two of the house of the Montagues," said Ron who was still looking at Snape and Draco though the corner of his eye.  
  
"My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee," said Neville drawing out his fake blade and turning toward the "audience".  
  
"How! Turn thy back and run?" asked Ron.  
  
"Fear me not," said Neville turning back to look at Ron.  
  
"No, marry; I fear thee!" said Ron drawing his own blade.  
  
"Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin," said Neville and he turned back to the students.  
  
"I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list," said Ron, he saw Hermione sitting there gazing at him, it made him blush.  
  
"Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it," said Neville.  
  
Dean walked on.  
  
"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" asked Dean.  
  
The part of the act continued Seamus did a good job and everyone got there lines right.  
  
"That's enough," said Snape, who had finished his conversation with Draco, "enough practice for today you all may leave.  
  
"Great job Neville!" said Ron picking up Neville's sword.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," said Neville, "you were great too!"  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione; she ran up to him, "you did wonderful!"  
  
She gave him a hug.  
  
"I have to go, Snape wants an extra practice just me and Draco to do the balcony scene in his office," said Hermione, "gotta go."  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron, "if anything happens that is not in the script you tell me!"  
  
"Ron! Stop worrying, you sound like my mother!" said Hermione, and she turned and walked out of the Great Hall with Snape and Draco.  
  
"So how long have you and Hermione been together?" asked Neville.  
  
"What," said Ron kinda spaced out watching Hermione leave, the he heard what Neville said. "What! No! We're not together at all! What would make you think that?"  
  
"The fact that last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to come through, you know, Mrs. Grery thought you two had an early marriage," said Neville, "she asked me, I said no."  
  
"Well Mrs. Grery should have minded her own business I think," said Ron.  
  
"I know!" said Neville, "well gotta go, I told me Gran I would write her right after play practice was over, she's thrilled that I'm in the play! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" shouted Ron as Neville ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry walked over.  
  
"So how do you think it went?" asked Harry.  
  
"Okay!" said Ron, "but I think something funny is happening. I saw Snape a Draco talking and laughing about something and then Hermione comes over and tells that Snape wants another practice for just Draco and her in his office! What's up with that!"  
  
"You're right," said Harry, "but you know what the strangest thing is?"  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"The fact that you haven't told Hermione how you feel," sang Harry.  
  
"Oh! Shove off!" said Ron and they walked out laughing!  
  
~**********~  
  
Sorry that was a pretty boring chapter but it gets better! Don't worry!  
Next chapter, what happens at the practice between Draco and Hermione? 


	3. Ron's Plan

Chapter 3  
Ron's Plan  
  
Ron didn't sleep that night. He kept thinking, "Why did I now make it! Why couldn't I be Romeo!"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Harry yelled in his sleep, "No! I haven't caught the purple horses yet!"  
  
Though his friends words disturbed him, he was at least happy that he had stopped beating himself up about it. Hermione had been VERY upset when she had heard that he was not Romeo. Did that mean that she liked him back? When he was comforting her, it had been the highlight of his whole year. But did she feel the same.  
  
He kept thinking these thoughts until he was asleep.  
  
~**********~  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione. "The best performance ever on any stage!"  
  
Hermione was holding a Daily Profit in her hands that was titled, "THE BEST OF THE BEST HERMIONE AND RON!" They were on the cover doing the Romeo and Juliet kiss scene.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" said Hermione happily, "I would want nothing more!"  
  
Ron took her in his arms dipped her and kissed her.  
  
There we cheers all around. Everyone was there!  
  
"I getting married!" shouted Hermione when she broke the kiss! "To Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Cheers from the crowd!  
  
"I want from now on to be called Mrs. Hermione Weasley!" screamed Hermione and there were cheers.  
  
"Here!" said Ron, he bent on one knee and held out a ring, a very large ring.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Look on the back," whispered Ron.  
  
She did it read, "I loved even before I saw your face, I loved you when we were friends, I will love when we are old, I will love you when we die."  
  
Hermione started to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Ron!" he heard from far away.  
  
"Hermione my love," said Ron, as a very expensive broom appeared in front of them, "shall we go to the chapel!"  
  
"Anything for you!" said Hermione stepping on the broom.  
  
"Ron!" said the far away voice that was getting closer, it sounded like Harry.  
  
"Ron! Get up!" Harry said and yanked Ron so hard that Ron fell out of bed.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" said Ron who looked out at a very amused Harry.  
  
"Have fun dreaming about Hermione," said Harry laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, "I don't dream about her."  
  
"Oh! So you must know a different Hermione because when you yelled, "Hermione will you marry me, shall we go to the chapel, I kinda thought you were talking about our Hermione!" said Harry happily.  
  
"Shut up!" said Ron through gritted teeth and he got up and went to brush his teeth.  
  
"Going to freshen up for Hermione," asked Harry still laughing.  
  
"HARRY! JUST SHOVE OFF!" screamed Ron slamming the bathroom door.  
  
~**********~  
  
Play practice went all that week. It was pretty much the same routine Draco "swooned" over Hermione, while she "flirted" back and Ron wanted to run back to his room put a pillow over his head and scream until kingdom come. He had completely admitted his feelings to Hermione to himself now, because of the dream.  
  
Sunday turned into Monday and the rest of the week followed. The good news was there was no homework in any of the classes because of the play. Even Snape was following the no homework rule!  
  
It was Friday and they were in Herbology when Ron found himself next to the one person that he loathed the most, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Weasel!" said Draco, "having fun in the play."  
  
"Of course!" said Ron hotly, "you?"  
  
"Why I am having the time of my life flirting with your girlfriend," said Draco and he laughed maliciously.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," said Ron picking up a root to throw at him.  
  
"Oh please!" said Draco, "I know for a fact that you and Granger love each other!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Ron quietly as Ms. Sprout passed them.  
  
"Or what," said Draco, "you stab me with your pretend sword?"  
  
"Shove off!" hissed Ron.  
  
"Make me!" countered Draco.  
  
"You are so annoying!" said Ron coldly.  
  
"Well!" said Draco matter-of-factly, "so is the mudblood."  
  
With that Ron lost it. He grabbed Draco by the front of the shirt threw him on the door and started punching the daylights out of him. Everyone in the room gasped. Dean tried to get Ron off but Ron pushed him off. He just wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill Draco. Hatred poured through every punch. He could tell that he had broken Draco's nose and probably some ribs but he didn't care. Ms. Sprout finally made it over and pulled Ron off Draco.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" screamed Ron trying to throw himself at Draco. Draco couldn't stand it took both Crabbe and Goyle to lift him off his feet. Hermione stood there looking shocked, she knew whom Ron was referring too as "her."  
  
"SHE IS NOT A MUDBLOOD," screamed Ron at the top of his lungs, "I HATE YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"Crabbe and Potter," said Ms. Sprout, "take Malfoy to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry looked at her with utter disgust.  
  
"Do I have to?" whined Harry, "she just called my one of my best friend a mudblood."  
  
"Potter," said Ms. Sprout, "Madam Pomfrey will need both sides of the story."  
  
Harry understood and walked in front of Crabbe and Malfoy.  
  
"Weasley," said Ms. Sprout sounding sincerely sorry, "I am afraid that I have no choice but to give you a detention."  
  
"I don't care," said Ron and he went back to his Gefout plant and began chopping it up for stew.  
  
Hermione came up from behind Ron.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione softly, Ron turned and smiled.  
  
"Anything for you!" said Ron and he went back to the stew.  
  
"It was really sweet of you," said Hermione. "And, well, Harry left and he was my partner and you beat up your partner so I was thinking that we should be partners."  
  
"Okay," said Ron and he handed her some Fasadell to throw into the stew they were making.  
  
~**********~  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking down to the hospital wing to see if Harry was all right when they heard a scream. Harry burst the doors open and ran with Draco close behind.  
  
"I'll kill you," said Draco.  
  
"I didn't anything," said Harry.  
  
"STOP!" screamed Hermione, everyone froze. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Draco's trying to kill me!" cried Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because of your stupid boyfriend!" Draco shouted pointing at Ron.  
  
"But we're not," started Hermione.  
  
"Whatever!" said Draco, and he walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek, "see you at practice, Juliet."  
  
Hermione froze and watched him walk away.  
  
"What was that!" screamed Ron.  
  
"I don't know!" said Hermione still in a state of shock.  
  
"Is that was happens in your little private sessions?" asked Ron coldly.  
  
"No!" said Hermione.  
  
"Wow! Hermione! I didn't know that you were in love with Draco!" said Ron mocking astonishment, "or do you just take it where you can get it?"  
  
"Ron, you know she's not like that," said Harry softly stepping between him and Hermione.  
  
"Don't get in the middle of this Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"I don't normally get in the middle but this doesn't make sense Ron!" said Harry.  
  
"This doesn't make sense!" Ron retorted, "what doesn't make sense to me is why she lead me on when all the time she was in love with Draco!"  
  
"Ron! I didn't lead you anywhere!" said Hermione, shocked at Ron's behavior.  
  
"So you don't deny your love for your Romeo!" said Ron.  
  
"I don't love him!" said Hermione tearfully.  
  
"I don't have time for lies Hermione!" said Ron and with that he stormed off leaving a crying Hermione and a shocked Harry.  
  
~**********~  
  
Ron went up to the boys' dormitories and started to cry. He knew it was not Hermione's fault Draco had kissed her. Draco was just trying to make him jealous. But he needed to be mad at Hermione; it was easier to watch the kiss scene. He was crying, hard, when he heard the door open. But he didn't care, he kept crying.  
  
"Ron?" he heard Harry's voice.  
  
He didn't answer, but he was still crying hard enough that Harry could hear him.  
  
Harry walked over and pulled back the curtains to his bed.  
  
"Go away Harry," he sobbed, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Ron," started Harry, "Why did you blow up at Hermione like that?"  
  
"Cause she's in love with Draco!" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, you know she's not," said Harry, "besides even if she was why would that matter."  
  
"Cause its supposed to be me!" cried Ron.  
  
"What is?" asked Harry.  
  
"The one she loves!" said Ron into his pillow.  
  
"You love her?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer.  
  
Ron raised his head off the pillow and nodded.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly.  
  
"Tell her!" said Harry.  
  
"I can't," said Ron into his pillow.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry trying to pry his friend away from his pillow.  
  
"You don't just walk up to your best friend and say, 'Hermione, I've been in love with you since first year when we met on the train and you told me I had dirt on my nose'," stated Ron.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Cause what if she doesn't feel the same?" asked Ron, "not only will I make a fool out of myself but I will lose six years of friendship, that's not a risk I'm willing to take!"  
  
"What if you were positive?" asked Harry, "what if you were absolutely sure she loved you back?"  
  
"That'd be cool," said Ron, "why?"  
  
"Because I have proof!" said Harry joyfully.  
  
"What!" said Ron, "How!?"  
  
"When I was snog, I mean, talking with Ginny in her room," started Harry eyeing Ron, "Ginny saw Hermione's diary."  
  
"No way!" said Ron.  
  
"No it gets better," said Harry, "we were talking about how much you two were meant to be together and Ginny agreed to let me take the diary into my dorm and read it."  
  
"So," said Ron, "where is it?"  
  
"Here!" said Harry lifting up a loose floorboard next to his bed.  
  
He pulled out a book that was red with a silver dragon on the cover. The dragon breathed out fire that spelled out "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Whoa!" said Ron as Harry handed him the book.  
  
"Read the last entry," said Harry, "I'll be back I gotta take a shower."  
  
Harry entered the bathroom and closed the door. Ron flipped through the pages and found the last one.  
  
Sixth Year, October 4th, 9:00 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
Right now there are only two words that are special to me. Ronald Weasley. He so sweet. I found out today that my archenemy, Draco Malfoy, is playing Romeo and I Juliet. Can you believe the bad luck? Yuck! Malfoy is putrid. Why not Ron? Hum! Why not have it be him? Oh, I could have kissed him just like in my dream, it would have been beautiful! I would never tell Ron this because he would explode but during a private practice session in Snape's Office, Draco came onto me. He tried to kiss me. I told him no and he tried to corner me but I ran out the door. At first he came after me but I locked the door so it gave me a ten second start, I got into the common room just in time. I don't think he likes me, I think he thinks Ron likes me, and so he's trying to make Ron jealous. It's not working though how could anyone as perfect as Ron love someone as ugly as me.  
  
Hermione Granger  
(Hoping someday to be Hermione Weasley!)  
  
Ron was amazed! The love of his life loved him back. He hated Draco. There was no way in heaven or earth that he was going to let Draco kiss Hermione at that play. He read it over and over again, savoring the words.  
  
Harry got out of the shower to find his friend beaming at the book.  
  
"Yep!" said Harry; "if you read other ones before that she describes dreams she has about you! It gets to mushy for my tastes."  
  
Ron laughed. He was happy.  
  
"There has to be a way so that Draco doesn't have to kiss Hermione," said Ron and he bit his bottom lip like he had seen Hermione do when she was thinking.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry as he watched his friend imitate Hermione.  
  
"Hermione always does this right before you comes up with a brilliant plan!" explained Ron, "it has to be some sort of magic gesture."  
  
Harry giggled (yes that's right giggled like a school girl).  
  
"I got it!" said Ron with a evil tint in his eye.  
  
"Great!" said Harry, "No I have two crazy friends. STOP THE MADNESS!"  
  
When he said "STOP THE MADNESS" he tangled his hands in his hair and fell to his knees.  
  
"Oh please!" said Ron, "this is a good idea, but I will need your help."  
  
"Great!" said Harry sarcastically, "so what hex are we placing on Draco?"  
  
"Oh no!" said Ron, "Its much better than that!"  
  
"What?" asked Harry; smiling at how much fun his friend was having at thinking of ways to torment Draco. "Are you going to make it up as you go along?"  
  
"No," said Ron, "I have something in mind!"  
  
He leaned over and whispered into Harry's eye. Each time Ron finished a sentence Harry's eyes got bigger. When Ron finally sat back, Harry's eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"Do you think that will work?" asked Harry, "it sounds pretty risky to me!"  
  
"If you get everything right," started Ron, "everything will go perfectly."  
  
"Are you sure that "you know" will happen at that scene?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes!" said Ron, "I looked over the script!"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Hermione!" said Harry gleefully.  
  
"Yeah well," said Ron, "we have work to do tonight!"  
  
"Doing what?" asked Harry, "the play's not till next week!"  
  
"We are going to stay up and mark this script," said Ron, holding up the script, "about when we do everything."  
  
"Gotcha!" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Now Harry," said Ron, "nobody can know about this not even Ginny alright!"  
  
"Okay!" said Harry putting his hands up like police officers ask you to do before they arrest you, "I'm not tellin'!"  
  
"Great!" said Ron, taking a quill out of his bag.  
  
He motioned for Harry to sit on his bed. He drew the curtains and muttered a silencing spell and a locking spell.  
  
"We can't take any chances," explained Ron, "in case the other boys' come up while we're still working!"  
  
Harry nodded. This was going to be fun! Plotting Draco's doom with his best friend. Maybe they should sell a game like that, at Weasley Wizard Wheezes!  
  
They stayed up until dawn, and when Ron woke up the next morning, he knew everything was going to be perfect!" 


	4. Romeo's a little tied up right now!

Chapter 4  
Romeo's a little tied up right now  
  
Ron walked into the Great Hall. All last night he and Harry had been working on their plan. He saw Hermione and he couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful. But that was not the plan! The plan was to stay "mad" at her for the sake of taking her by utter surprise. Ron remembered the events of last night.  
  
~**********~  
  
(Flashback) "So everything ready?" asked Harry getting up from Ron's bed at 2:00, "everything is going to be great. It will just take some time to get the stuff you need like extra clothes and the keys for the closet door."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "we'll have to try and get them without Filch catching us!"  
  
"And why would Filch catch you?" asked a voice behind Ron.  
  
Harry's eyes got big and Ron turned to see what he was looking at Ginny stood in the doorway with a long white nightdress on. Her hair was in a loose messy bun.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ron, looking at Harry who smiled nervously.  
  
"Me and Har-," started Ginny but when she saw Harry make a sign to her about Ron slitting his throat she said, "Har, Har, Harold the Kangaroo! We came for a visit."  
  
"Harold the Kangaroo," said Ron slowly, then he looked at Harry, "does this Kangaroo just happen to have a lightening shaped scare on his forehead?"  
  
"Well," started Ginny, "no, no why would he?"  
  
"Oh! Come on!" said Ron, "how thick do you two think I am. Ginny the last time you had an imaginary friend was when you broke mums clock and told her Herb the Hippogriff did it!"  
  
Ginny smiled faintly.  
  
"Okay, so I was here to see Harry," said Ginny frankly, "big deal!"  
  
Ginny saw Harry look at her desperately.  
  
"But he didn't know I was coming, this was a huge shock to him!" said Ginny quickly.  
  
"Whatever!" said Ron, "I'm not mad! Doesn't matter right now all I am worried about is this plan with Hermione!"  
  
"What plan?" asked Ginny.  
  
The boys looked uneasily at each other.  
  
"Ron please!" said Ginny, "she's already upset enough that you think she's in love with Draco!"  
  
"I know she's not!" said Ron, "its just, its just!"  
  
"You're jealous?" offered Ginny.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron.  
  
"Well," said Ginny, "what's your plan?"  
  
"We can't tell you!" said Ron quickly.  
  
"Oh! Okay!" said Ginny, then she put on her devil smile, "I'll just go tell Hermione you like her and blow everything!"  
  
"Okay!" said Ron, "okay, we'll tell you!"  
  
Ron whispered in her ear. Ginny's smile just kept getting wider and wider until Harry thought her face would rip.  
  
"Can I help?" asked Ginny, wanting to get in on the action.  
  
"Sure!" said Harry.  
  
They spent the rest of the night planning it even more with Ginny helping absolutely nothing would go wrong! (End of Flashback)  
  
~**********~  
  
Hermione looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Because of the plan he gave her a glare back. The small smile faded quickly from her lips and she began eating slowly again. Ron came by and sat next to Ginny who was talking with Harry.  
  
"How's everything coming?" asked Ron in a low whisper.  
  
"Great!" said Ginny, "I already have the extra clothes, I am also in the clothes department of the play. Plus, I got rope for the, 'you know'."  
  
"Great!" said Ron, "Harry how 'bout you?"  
  
"I made sure there would be an intermission before the last scene!" said Harry, "I checked with Dumbledore!"  
  
"This is going to be brilliant!" said Ron, "now Ginny don't forget to be our little Rita Skeeter whenever you're around Hermione, take notes, and remember everything!"  
  
"Aye-Aye O lovesick one!" Ginny said giving Ron a salute, Harry started laughing, and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
That day everything went as normal until that day's play practice. Instead of Ron wanting to throw his head under a pillow and scream, he wanted to throw his head under a pillow and laugh until his sides hurt. Every time Draco would throw him looks as he said love lines to Hermione, Ron wanted to laughed at him, "Draco it's not working! I have a feeling you're not going to be so cocky at the actual play."  
  
Before any off them knew it, it was the day of the play. Because of the play all the classes that Friday were cancelled and everyone had a chance to practice, practice, practice. Ron knew his lines as if they were the first words ever to come from his lips. Hermione knew everyone of her lines so well that when she would fall asleep in the common room she would wake up suddenly and say a random one of her lines and fall immediately back to sleep.  
  
Ron would watch her sleep; she looked saintly sleeping there with her hands in her lap. Every now and then Harry would skip (yes SKIP!) by singing, "Ronnie loves Mione! Ronnie loves Mione!" Which was always answered by Hermione shooting up and saying something like, "Hie to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell." Or, "Where is thy mother?"  
  
~**********~  
  
Harry and Ron watched outside the door on the far end of the Great Hall as people poured into the seats. Parents and relatives of all kinds where taking there places are trying to find there sons or daughters names in the pamphlet being handed out by Neville and Luna on either side of the doors.  
  
Ginny came and greeted them and they began talking. They were having a marvelous time laughing and taking large sips of their butterbeers Ginny had brought them for good luck.  
  
Whether they where just doing for the fun of it, they were drunk or both, neither Harry, Ron, or Ginny knew but they started striding down the rows between the tables of Gryffindor and Slytherin singing "I'm every woman!"  
  
As they were passing by the rows of amused or shocked Gryffindor and Slytherin parents, they all saw what they thought they would never see. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were all standing by the Great Hall doors getting a pamphlet from Neville.  
  
"And who is your relation?" asked Neville kindly.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Uncle Vernon grimly.  
  
"Oh!" said Neville pleasantly, "Hi! I'm a friend of Harry's! I'm Neville! You'll be sitting at Harry's House Table, mine too, Gryffindor, for those who are brave."  
  
The Dursley family looked confused at which table was Gryffindor.  
  
"That one," added Neville after a little bit. "Just follow my grandmother."  
  
Neville's grandmother showed them to the seats.  
  
Harry grinned at them and they all knew what that meant. They continued there singing and striding to I'm every woman to where the Dursley's were sitting. Harry saw the Dursley's looking at him as though he belonged in a zoo. Then he pretended for the first time to notice them.  
  
"What are you lot doing here?" asked Harry grinning.  
  
"He made us come!" whined Dudley pointing at Dumbledore, "sent us a howl- thingy."  
  
"Howler," corrected Ginny.  
  
"Oh! Yes!" exclaimed Harry, "how rude of me! Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley this is my best friend Ron."  
  
"We've met before!" said Aunt Petunia grimly, remembering how long it took to repair her living room.  
  
"And this is my girlfriend Ginny," said Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek, Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh please!" said Ron teasingly, "Ginny, do you really have to kiss you're brother's best friend in front of him!"  
  
Dudley stared.  
  
"What!" said Dudley, "how does that freak get a girl and I don't?"  
  
Both Ron and Harry looked at him. And started to laughed until there was a rush of brown hair and suddenly they were looking in the eyes of Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, "Draco's putting on lipstick!"  
  
"Well," said Ron "bitterly", "isn't that good?"  
  
Hermione's eyes teared up and she walked away.  
  
The Dursley family looked very confused.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend, Ron?" asked Dudley.  
  
"No!" said Ron, "she's my best friend, who just happens to have to kiss our enemy tonight!"  
  
"Harry has an enemy!" said Dudley, "I wanna meet him."  
  
"I'm sure you do!" said Harry grinning mischievously, "he loves muggles!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "he sure does! Loves them almost as much as muggle born wizards!"  
  
"Well!" said Harry laughing, "I must get going so the play can start!"  
  
"Yep!" said Ron as they turned to leave.  
  
Then just for a little fun Harry called back, "I love you guys!"  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron could all here Aunt Petunia's revolted cry of disgust.  
  
"Geeze!" said Harry when they were out of Dursley hearing distance, "you show the woman affection and that's what ya get!"  
  
They had just made it to the left part of the stage when they saw Dumbledore walk on.  
  
"Lady's and Gentlemen!" he started, "Tonight! We will be reenacting the classic muggle play of Romeo and Juliet."  
  
None of the actors listened to the rest, they were busy pulling down tights that were giving them wedgies or straightening hats and whatnot.  
  
Hermione came up behind Ron.  
  
"Ron," she started sheepishly, he turned around and did his best to stay mad, "I know that you're mad but, I wanted to wish you good luck!"  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, so coldly that even Harry and Ginny shivered.  
  
Hermione walked slowly away.  
  
"Ron," started Ginny watching Hermione go, "I know the plan is for you to stay mad at her, but that was harsh!"  
  
"All the better!" said Ron, "there is no way she's expecting me to kiss her! Would you?"  
  
"No," said Harry, "but I wouldn't expect you to kiss me for other reasons!"  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh!" she said quickly, "Ron! You're on!"  
  
"When?" asked Ron.  
  
"Right after Freda Hoffsmen finishes the prologue.  
  
"What here shall miss," said Freda, "our toil shall strive to mend."  
  
There was clapping as Freda walked off the stage. Neville came up next to Ron. They both took a deep breath and walked on.  
  
"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals," said Neville.  
  
"No, for then we should be colliers," said Ron.  
  
(You've heard the rest so I am skipping to a further part of this scene.)  
  
"Yes, better, sir," said Neville drawing out his sword.  
  
"You lie!" said Dean (Abraham).  
  
"Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy swashing blow," said Neville.  
  
The sword fight began with lots of pleased murmurs from the audience.  
  
Then Seamus walked on.  
  
"Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do," said Seamus (Benvolio).  
  
Then Justin, who played, Tybalt, walked on.  
  
"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death," said Justin.  
  
"I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me," said Seamus.  
  
"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: Have at thee, coward!" cried Justin.  
  
And then they fight. Many of the extras (the first years, and some second years) that played the citizens joined the fight.  
  
Then Ernie Macmillan walked on with Hannah Abbot (they played Capulet and Lady Capulet)  
  
"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" said Ernie, who Ron had to admit was good.  
  
"A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?" asked Hannah.  
  
They played continued.  
  
Ron watching from stage left was watching as the love scenes between Draco and Hermione became steadily mushier.  
  
"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night see, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" recited Draco and, unknowingly to anyone, Ron (who did it silently).  
  
"Ay me!" said Hermione on the fake balcony.  
  
"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white- upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air," said Draco.  
  
The play continued. Even Harry and Ginny did not know that Ron knew everyone of Romeo's lines. Perfectly.  
  
Finally the scene that Ron had been waiting for came. The scene were the preparation had to be perfect.  
  
"I do defy thy conjurations, and apprehend thee for a felon here," said Blaise (who played Paris, Juliet's Groom to be, but she doesn't want that).  
  
"Wilt thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!" said Draco and both drew their swords.  
  
"O Lord, they fight! I will go call the watch!" cried Terry Boot, Ravenclaw, who played Page.  
  
The curtains closed for the final act. There were many claps. Draco, Blaise, and Terry all walked off stage. Draco smirked at Ron.  
  
Then Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny and nodded and they all followed Draco.  
  
"Hey! Draco!" called Ginny, running to catch up with him, "you're really great!"  
  
"Well," said Draco concededly, "did you have any doubts?"  
  
"Well I never thought anyone could do better than Ron!" said Ginny in mock surprise.  
  
Little bit Draco know that behind him Ron and Harry were creeping and Ron was holding a rope and Harry a gag piece.  
  
Ginny kept "flirting" with Draco until she had lead him so that Draco was in front of a closet.  
  
Then Harry and Ron jumped Draco from behind. Draco tried to scream but Harry had placed the gag piece over his mouth and tied it hard.  
  
Ron shoved Draco into the closet and tied the rope around him while Harry took Draco's wand a Ginny was laughing.  
  
Ron hurried out of the closet and Ginny shut the door and locked it. Then put a silencing spell around it just in case he found a way to remove the gag piece.  
  
"Great work everyone!" said Ron hugging them both.  
  
"Ron, you don't have much time," said Ginny handing him an extra pair of the same clothes Draco had been wearing. "Go change!"  
  
"Right!" said Ron, before dashing away.  
  
"That was fun!" said Harry to Ginny.  
  
"It sure was," said Ginny and stood on her tiptoes and gave Harry a small kiss on the lips. "Now! Let's go get go places to watch the show!"  
  
"Righto!" said Harry and they dashed off.  
  
Then Ron ran on stage with his Romeo costume. Blaise looked at him funny.  
  
"Draco got sick!" said Ron in mock concern, "I'm filling in."  
  
Blaise just nodded his head.  
  
Then they began to sword fight and the curtains began to rise.  
  
When everyone saw it was not Draco as Romeo there was some whispering among the crowds until the actors began to speak.  
  
"O, I am slain!" said Blaise falling to the floor, "If thou be merciful,  
  
Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."  
  
Then Blaise "died."  
  
"In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man, when my betossed soul did not attend him as we rode? I think He told me Paris should have married Juliet: Said he not so? Or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, to think it was so? O, give me thy hand, one writ with me in sour misfortune's book! I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; A grave? O no! A lantern, slaughter'd youth, for here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd," said Ron, his plan was working, he pulled back the small curtain (which was meant to be the tomb) and gently laid Blaise down besides the table were Juliet (Hermione) was lying. He could see her face was screwed up because of Romeo's lines being recited in Ron's voice, not Draco's.  
  
"O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!"  
  
Ron picks up the goblet that was next to Hermione. He lifted it up to his lips and drank, it was water.  
  
"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die!" said Ron, and he knelt next to Hermione and lied slowly on the floor and "died."  
  
Hermione pretended to wake. With Susan (Friar Laurence) at her side.  
  
"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet," said Susan. "Dare I no longer stay."  
  
"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," said Hermione and Susan exited, "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?"  
  
Hermione bent down over Ron, "Ron where is Draco?" she hissed.  
  
"Romeo's a little tied up right down," whispered Ron smiling. "Now say the rest of your line!"  
  
Hermione looked flustered but then began, "I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative!"'  
  
Ron saw Hermione gulp; he gazed up at her with loving eyes. She gently lowered her head and kissed him. Ron made a mental note to himself in his head before he lost speech, "This is a much longer kiss than in the script! And better!"  
  
Hermione's lips finally parted from his, "Thy lips are warm."  
  
She said and they way she looked down at him when she said it made him think that she was really saying it, not only it being a line in the play.  
  
Noises from behind the "tomb."  
  
"Lead boy! Which way?" called out a voice.  
  
"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" said Hermione as she snatched the fake dagger than laid beside the tomb, "This is thy sheath!" she cried and "stabbed herself", "there rust, and let me die!"  
  
Hermione made sure that she fell on Ron's body.  
  
"Ron what do you think your doing!" hissed Hermione quietly.  
  
"This is the place; there, where the torch doth burn," said Terry (Page).  
  
Ron and Hermione looked into each other's eyes the rest of the play. Not noting the lines being exchanged or anything. Even when Harry and Ginny walked on to do their lines Ron and Hermione did not hear them.  
  
Then Neville (who played two parts) said the final line, "A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."  
  
"I thought you were mad at me," said Hermione softly over the clapping as the curtain closed.  
  
"I could never be mad at you Hermione," said Ron, kinda out of breath since Hermione had fallen on him.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione noticing Ron's lack of air, "I'll get off!"  
  
"No!" said Ron as the rest of the cast lined up in front of them and the curtain rose and the line of cast members took a bow. "No don't."  
  
"Ron, I," started Hermione as the curtain closed and the cast members went off stage, but they could still hear the sound of the clapping audience.  
  
But Ron put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I know," he said and Ron sat up with Hermione by his side.  
  
Then it happened. They kissed, a long one, and they were so wrapped up that they did not hear Dumbledore say, "And lets have it for our Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
The curtain rose while they were still kissing. Ron only noticed that they were kissing (not only in front of the entire school, but the entire schools parents as well) when he heard non other than Fred and George's catcalls. Hermione broke the kiss of suddenly as she to noticed their predicament.  
  
"Ron we have to stop," said Hermione, "A lot of these people work for the Daily Profit, they'll talk!"  
  
Ron grinned, "Well, lets give them something to talk about."  
  
And with that they kissed again. Everyone in the audience was standing up now thanks to Harry and Ginny who were the first to stand up. Everyone began cheering sending out whistles. And the curtain finally closed.  
  
Ron and Hermione got up.  
  
"May I escort you to the Great Hall, Juliet?" asked Ron smiling.  
  
"Always, Romeo," said Hermione they walked out hand in hand to the Great Hall where they were met by applause. Hermione beamed and Ron just waved to show Harry and Ginny where they were in the mess.  
  
It began to get to hard for Ron and Hermione to exit the Great Hall. So out of the blue Ron sweeps Hermione into his arms and carried her Damsel in Distress style out of the Great Hall where they were going to give people a LOT more to talk about. 


	5. A little Drabble for afterwards

It was midnight around Hogwarts everything was settled. Except for Ron and Hermione of course for they were still giving people something to talk about in the corner. Oh, no wait! There was something else stirring. In the Great Hall to the small closet on the left was something else stirring. Draco, who had managed to remove the gag piece, was screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to help. But nobody could hear him. 


End file.
